Getting to know you
by SSDUlgyGreenTie
Summary: Oliver meets Shane's mom for the first time. I don't own any of this my take on their future.
1. Chapter 1

Shane arrived at Denver International Airport to pick up her mom. Alexandra McInerney was coming to Denver a month before the wedding. Shane was looking forward to spending time with her. She was also meeting Oliver for the first time. They had planned to do some tourist activities so Alex and Oliver could get to know each other better. Shane was still nervous about them meeting. Shane and Oliver had spoken with Alex a couple of times by phone and Oliver had talked to Alex by phone a couple of times also. So at least they were not complete strangers.

Shane parked the car and headed into the airport. She checked the arrival screen to see if her mom's flight was on time. As Shane was looking she heard her name being called. She turned around to find her mom standing near the baggage claim. Alexandra was the same height as her daughter same blonde hair and blue eyes and looked a little like Laura Linney. Her flight had been early and she already had her bags. Shane made her way over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Mom have you been waiting long." Shane asked as she helped her with a few of her bags.

"No dear I've not been waiting too long." Alexandra replied. "Where is Oliver? I thought he would be with you."

"He wanted us to have some time together first. He is going to join us for dinner this evening." Shane answered as they made their way out of the airport and towards her car.

After they had loaded up all the bags, they got into the car and headed to Shane's house.

Once they arrived at Shane's they unloaded the car and Shane helped her mom get settled into the guest room. While her mom fleshed up, Shane worked on getting lunch together. Shane and her mom sat down for soup and salads. They talked about her flight and the wedding plans. Shane filled her in on some of the plans for the rest of the week.

"Well Shane it sounds like you two have everything ready for the wedding." Her Mom stated with a smile.

"I have a few items still to pick up and we need to get the decorations for the reception. I have to pick up Oliver's ring and I need to go for my final fitting." Shane replied "I was thinking you could go with me when I pick up his ring and we could do some shopping. I still need to pick up the gifts for my bridesmaids and my gift for Oliver. Where you able to find a dress?" Shane asked

"I brought a couple with me to see if they will work. If not we have time that I can look for one here that might go better with what you have in mind." Alex answered

"Ok we can look at them tomorrow and go from there." Shane answered with a smile.

Once they we're finished eating they cleaned up the lunch mess. Alex went to rest for a while. Shane sat down at her desk to work on her letters for Oliver and the thank you notes for the bridesmaids. After about an hour Alex came in to the living room to join her, but Shane was not in the house. Alex fixed herself a glass of tea and went out on to the porch to swing. There sat Shane lost in thought with a cup of coffee and her Bible in her lap.

"Hi dear." Alex walked over to the other side of the swing and sat down. "When did you start reading the Bible?" she asked

"After Oliver and his dad got lost in the mountains. I was so scared that I prayed for Oliver, Joe and for myself. I felt so much peace afterward. Then when they we're rescued, I went to the chapel at the hospital and thank God for saving them and answering my prayers. Not long after I started going to church with Oliver. I have so much peace and fulfillment now Mom." As Shane finished talking her mom placed her hand on Shane's and said.

"I am so happy for you sweetheart. Happy that you have found a wonderful man and your way back to the Lord."

They sat and swung on the swing for several moments just enjoying spending time together.

"Well we better get ready for dinner, Oliver will be here in about an hour. He is always early." Shane laughed. They both got up and took their glasses to the kitchen and went to get ready for dinner. About four-five minutes later Oliver was knocking on the door. Shane checked the mirror as she went past, as she did she heard her mom giggle. Shane looked at her and smiled then she turned around and opened the door. There was Oliver in his black suit jacket that he had worn on their first date. Shane had chosen a yellow dress and yellow matching heels. Alex was wearing a black dress with a royal blue suit jacket and black heels.

"Good evening ladies, you both look beautiful. These are for you Ms. McInerney." Oliver said as he handed Alex a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Thank you, Oliver they are, beautiful." Alex said as she took the flowers from Oliver. She took them to the kitchen to put them in water. As she left the room Oliver pulled Shane into his arms and kissed her. As their lips parted Oliver spoke. "Hello beautiful." Shane smiled at Oliver and said. "Hello handsome."

Oliver let his forehead rest on Shane's. As Alex walked back into the room this was the special moment that she witnessed. Oliver and Shane in each other arms with their foreheads touching and their eyes closed. She smiled and look up toward Heaven and said a pray to God. "Thank you Lord for bringing this wonderful man into my daughter's life. Bless them always. Amen." As she finished her pray Jordan Marley whispered into her ear "He has heard you prayer and it has been answered." He walked over to Shane and Oliver placed a hand on each of them and prayed _"All we know that all things work together for good to them that love God, to them who are called according to his purpose._ You will have your hope and your future that the Lord has planned for you." As quickly as he came, he was gone. Alex coughed and Shane and Oliver look up and over at her.

"Sorry about that mom we didn't hear you come back into the room." Shane said as her cheeks blushed a little.

"It is alright my dear, you two just gave me the answer to the only question that I had. I don't need to ask anything I have seen it all." She said as she crossed the room to them and wrapped them both in a hug.

As she released them and stepped back she smiled at both. There was no denying the love they have for each other.

"Ok so let go have dinner I'm hungry." Alex said as they headed out the door and off to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

They arrived at _Donatello's_ for dinner. Oliver opened the door for Shane who was seated behind him and walked around the other side of the car to open Alex's door. He offered her his hand to help her out of the car.

"Thank you Oliver." Alex said as she exited the car.

They walked into the restaurant and where greeted by Caitlin Castelluci

"Good evening Oliver, Shane" Caitlin said as she gave them hugs. She turned to Alex "Hello you must be Ms. McInerney." Caitlin smiled and offered her hand to Alex.

"Yes I am. Call me Alex though." Alex shook her hand.

"I have your table already for you." Caitlin led them to a booth, Shane slid into the booth and Oliver slid in next to her. Alex sat across from them.

Oliver ordered them some white wine; there was no need for red tonight. He was the happiest he had ever been. He had his beautiful Shane at his side he couldn't wait to be her husband. He was so excited for their future and all that it promised. He was finally getting his happy ending. Now he was gaining a mother-figure that is if Shane was ok with sharing her mom. They hadn't talked about it yet. He listened to them talk about wedding details. While they were eating their meal. Alex asked, "So tell me about your Divine Delivery, Oliver?"

Oliver smiled and looked at Shane. "Shall I tell her or would you like to?"

"I think you can handle it." Shane responded with a smile.

Oliver takes a breath and speaks. "We don't find dead letter's, they find us just in time to be delivered."

"So, what you are saying is these letters are on a divine path." Alex answered

"Yes, Mom we are and they are." Shane answered as she reached for Oliver's hand and squeezed it.

"So how does it work and what are some of the stories." Alex asked her curiosity was up now.

"Well there was the Treasure Box that lead us to a safe deposit box with the love letters of Jonathan and Katharine who met on New Year's Eve in times square. The letters went to their great grandson and help save his marriage. Then we had an urn of a mother whose daughters had a falling out. The letters led us to the edge of forever which is where we had our first fight." Oliver paused for a moment to let it sink in and give himself a chance to put his arm around Shane's shoulders.

"So, what started the fight, Shane?" Alex asked

"Well I crossed a line. I had noticed how preoccupied with the lost or returned basket for Paris Oliver had been. When I found out why I looked up her address and found out that she had just signed a three-year lease on an apartment in Paris. When I told Oliver, he was very upset with me." As Shane finished she looked back at Oliver for him to finish.

"So, after the letter was written and mailed it came back the address was not readable do to getting too wet. The letter was mailed again. That when Holly returned and we got a divorce. So, after Holly left I went out and"

"and bought Shane the porch swing." Alex interrupted "Very romantic Oliver. So, what is the best Divine Delivery so far? She asked.

Shane smiled and answered, "Well there are two, A Christmas letter from a little girl to God and Sandy." Shane paused and looked at her mom. "Sandy is the dog who helped find Oliver and Joe."

"And," Oliver continued "The Christmas letter was written by a little girl who wrote to God and mailed it. That letter was lost for two decades and ended up in my hands. I was giving the task of returning the letter to the little girl."

"Wait a second are you saying that the letter was Shane's?" Alex asked looking at Shane.

"Yes, mom it was, and the answer that was giving was so beautiful and it just keeps on giving." Shane answered with a smile and looked over at Oliver.

"Well I can see why you have changed so much since you have moved to Denver." Alex stated with a smile.

"Well Ladies I believe it is time that we get going." Oliver said as he got up from the table he went and paid the bill and met them at the door. They headed to the car and once all were inside they headed back to Shane's. Once they arrived at Shane's Oliver walked them to the door.

"Well Oliver that was a wonderful dinner thank you very much. Shane tells me that you will picking us up for Church in the morning."

Yes, Alex I will, it was a wonderful evening." Alex stepped up to him and gave him a hug. "Good night Oliver." "Good night Alexandra."

"Good night sweetheart." She said as she gave Shane a hug "I see you in the morning." Alex went on into the house and headed to bed it had been a long day.

Oliver turned to Shane and wrapped his arms around her. "It was a wonderful evening." He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her good night. As their lips parted Shane whispered "It was a very wonderful evening. Thank you, Oliver, for everything. I love you. Good night and sweet dreams." She kissed him again.

Oliver smiled and said "I love you too, good night and sweet dreams my dear Shane." He opened the door for her and she went inside as she closed the door Oliver turned and headed down the steps toward the car and headed home. A permanent smile on his face the whole way home. Yes, there would be sweet dreams tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a little longer than I had planned for it to be. This is also my first attempt at a dead letter. Once again, I don't own any of the characters.**

On Monday morning Shane walked into the DLO accompanied by her mom. At the insistence of Oliver, Alex was spending the morning at the DLO with Shane. He wanted Alex to see the work they did.

"Good morning, Rita, Norman." Shane greeted them with a smile as she stopped at her desk. She put her things down and turned around to face them. "Mom this is Rita and Norman Dorman, guys this is my mom Alexandra McInerney."

"Hi" Rita and Norman said at the same time. They both shook her hand.

"Hello, it's very nice to finally meet both of you." Alex said

Rita and Norman went back to sorting the bins that had come in on Friday. Shane sat down at her computer to check on the search she had started before leaving for the day on Friday. They had a new letter that they had been working on for over a week with no luck as to who or where it was going.

Alex moved around the room looking at the items that had collected in the DLO through the years. She moved behind Oliver's desk to look at the Dark of Night cups that sat together. She picked up Shane's and read the inscription "Forsan et haec olim meminisse juvabit" She turns toward Shane and said. "Perhaps one day it will be good to remember this. What did you guys receive these for?"

Shane got up and walked over to her. "We helped a girl who needed a kidney transplant."

"That is wonderful that you four were able to help that young woman." Alex continued to look around as Shane went back to her computer in response to computer sounding that the search was complete.

"I just don't understand still nothing." Shane said to Norman and Rita and she check the results and seen that the search still had turned up nothing on the letter.

"What's a matter dear?" Alex asked as she walked over to her daughter.

"We have been working on this letter for over a week with no answers and even a possible lead. Oliver always says to _"trust the timing"._ That can be very hard to do sometimes." Shane answered

Good Morning everyone, Rita, Normal, Ms. McIner…. Um I mean Alexandra. Oliver said with a smile as he walked into the DLO carrying coffee for everyone. He stopped by Rita and Norman so they could have their coffees.

"Good Morning Oliver. Thank you" They said in unison and they took their coffees. He moved over by Alex.

"Good Morning Oliver." Alex said as she took her coffee. "Thank you" she smiled at him and went over to the couch to sit down and watch the show.

Shane went to reach for her coffee as Oliver moved the cup away from her. "Just one moment Ms. McInerney." He said with a flirtatious smile. He walked away from her and to his desk sitting down their coffees so he could place his things down. As he was doing this Rita spoke up "Norman and I are going to take these packages up to certified returns."

"Are you done already Rita?" Norman asked with some confusion.

"I am done with these, come on I would love your help." Rita said as she nudged her husband along with the bin. She seen that Oliver was up to something and was trying to give them some privacy. "Alex, would you like a tour of inner workings of the post office?" Rita asked

"Sure, that would be great." Alex answered, she knew what was going on too. She stood up and head out the door with Rita and Norman.

As they left the room Oliver pick up Shane's coffee and walked back over to her.

"Oliver what are you up to? Shane asked with confusion.

"I my dear am up to nothing, I just wanted to give you a proper good morning." That Rita is very insightful. He thought to himself as he sat her coffee down on her desk and took her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Good Morning my love. How are you doing this morning?" He asked her has he held her close. Shane was a little week in the knees from his words and the tone of his voice. She was enjoying every moment with Oliver and he was taking every opportunity to be romantic.

"I am wonderful this morning." She paused and then continued "You see, I am getting to spend the day with my mom and this great guy who loves to tease and pamper me all at the same time. And do you know what is even better than that?" She asked him with a smile

"No, what is better than that?" Oliver asked with a smile too for he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"This wonderful guy loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me!" She said with excitement and then kissed him.

As their lips parted Oliver whispered. " _I found the one whom my soul loves."_ He smiles and steadied her as she swayed a little.

"As have I" She whispers back with a smile. He steps back from her and goes to pick up the letter they have been working on.

"Did your search prove fruitful?" Oliver asked as he walked back to her with the letter in hand.

"No, it didn't. I just don't understand, and I am out of ideas. This one may be a lot cause." Shane said sadly.

"Now Ms. McInerney, we must not give up. I believe this letter is on its own time frame." He pauses for a moment and hands the letter to her. "Why don't you read the letter to me and let us see what it says." Shane takes the letter and reads it aloud to Oliver. The hand writing of the letter writer is very shaky and uneven almost difficult to read.

 _Dear Ale_

 _I am so sorry for leaving you and C. I am very sick and dying. I wanted to tell you the real reason that I left you both all those years ago. I had an affair and when the guilt became too much to bear I chose to leave instead of telling you the truth. After our divorce was final I ran into her again and found out that I had a son. We started seeing each other and ended up getting married. She got pregnant again and we had a daughter. I tried to get a hold of C to tell her everything but as I write this letter I still have not spoken to her. I am hoping that you receive this letter and can tell her that she has a half-brother and a half- sister. I never told them that they had a sister. I could never bring myself to tell them. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

 _I am so very sorry that I hurt you both._

 _Love to my girl_

 _Sean P.M._

As Shane read the quote at the end of the letter. Rita, Norman and Alex walk back into the DLO.

" _When you're at the end of your rope, tie a knot and hold on."_

 _Theodore Roosevelt_

Alex stopped dead in her tracks and asked, "What did you just say?" Shane turned and looked at her. Her mom looked as if she had seen a ghost.

Shane puts the letter down and turns to walk to her mom

"Mom, what is wrong?" Shane asks with concern as she is walking to her mom. Alex still doesn't answer.

As Shane places a hand on her shoulder she asked again. "Mom, what is wrong?"

Alex looks at her and with a shaky voice says, "I've heard that quote before." She looked at Oliver and asked, "Would it be ok if I looked at the letter." Picking up the letter, Oliver walks over to them and hands the letter to Alex. Something in the way she was looking at him told him she needed to read the whole letter and that he needed to be next to Shane when she did.

"Yes, Alex it would be ok." Alex starts to read the letter to herself but stops and looks at Shane. She starts to cry and moves closer to her daughter.

" Shane…honey…. this letter is. (pauses) From…. your…father"

Shane steps back into Oliver as he puts his arm around her waist to steady her. In shock, she answers.

"NoNoNoNoNoNo! It can't be. I... I... I would have known if it was from him. It doesn't look like his handwriting."

"Yes, you have a point but it does look like his. His handwriting was always shaky when he was upset. This letter is for you and I. He is giving us answers and asking for our forgiveness." When Alex finished, she tried to take Shane in her arms but Shane turned into Oliver instead. He wrapped her in his arms as she cried.

After a few moments, Shane stopped crying but didn't pull away from him. He whispered in her ear. "I've got you, together we will get through this and find them. That is if that is what you want to do." She didn't answer. "Shane"

"Mmm. Shane said as he released her hold on Oliver and took a step back from him.

"I said we will find them if that is what you want to do." Oliver repeated his statement to her.

"Find who?" Shane asked puzzled as to who he was talking about.

"Your half brother and sister. He paused waiting for her to acknowledge what he was saying. Then he asked her. "Shane, don't you want to find them?"

Shane final understood what he was saying and looked at her mom for the first time since she had told her who the letter was from.

"Mom did you know any of this? Shane asked her mom

Alex looked at her and said "No, I had no idea anything of this had happened. I am ok with you finding them if you want to. I will support any decision that you make."

Norman spoke up. "Shane, I am not sure if this will help you or not, but if it this was a letter from my mom telling me who my dad was and that I had a brother or sister out there somewhere I would want to find them and get to know them. It sounds like they don't know about you either and maybe they would be able to help you just as much as you could help them."

"Thank you, Norman. Shane said with a smile. "I think I would like to at least look for them and then I will go from there."


End file.
